


认错

by GeiTang



Category: captain America (Movies)RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 养父子au，seb的原型是法律与秩序的贾斯丁，杀掉一切伤害爸爸的人，道具play，受不了的勿进哦





	认错

Sebastian是被冻醒的。

他不应该在这，他应该在那个混蛋家里，用枪打爆他的脑袋，让他那张丑陋的老脸再也不能出现在Chris面前，没有人可以那样对Chris说话。

Sebastian试图站起来,可是打颤的腿没有办法支撑他的重量，他又重重的倒了下去，裸的皮肤贴着冰冷的地板，阴暗的地下室间荡着他脖子上锁链的声音，他被囚禁了。

Sebastian努力回想当时的情形，那个老混蛋已经捂着腹部在地上哀嚎了，只要再给他的脑袋来一枪，Chris就再也不用见到他可恶的上司了。可之后他后脑一痛就晕了过去，醒来就发现自己全身赤裸的待在这个“监狱”。

突然门打开了，进入的冷风让Sebastian瑟缩了一下，等看清来人的脸，他才感觉全身发冷。

是Chris!

Sebastian崩溃的大哭，脸上尽是委屈，刚刚阴翳的恶毒仿佛从来没有出现过。

“Daddy！我不要待在这里......求你，我不要待在这里，我好害怕...让我出去，Daddy，求你！”

Chris淡漠的看着泪流满面的Sebastian，这个小恶魔想做什么他再清楚不过了，“你慢慢哭，我先走了。”

“Chris！"Sebastian不可置信地看着冷漠的男人，Chris应该把自己就出去，他现在这么害怕的样子，他怎么能无动于衷呢？

“冷静了？Sebby，你做了什么？”  
“我没有...”

男人掉头就走了，不理睬后面男孩的哭泣声。

“别走！Daddy，我...我杀人了...”  
“我知道你讨厌他！对吗！”  
“他要开除你，他还那样凶狠的对你说话......”  
“你不喜欢的东西， 我让他消失就好了！”  
“Chr......Daddy，别留我在这儿，求你了。”

Chris回头看着男孩绝望的眼睛，那双漂亮的眼睛像毒蛇一样缠绕着他，他控制不住自己去看哭泣的男孩，“为什么要怎么做？Sebby？”

“我爱你，因为我爱你，Daddy......让我帮帮你，不要丢下我。”男孩眼中的绝望变成痴迷，带着泪痕的脸看起来美极了。

Chris走到他面前，捏着他的下巴，Sebastian丝毫没有不适，他盯着Chris蓝色的眼睛，眼睛已经染上了丝妩媚，很难相信他才十八岁。

“Daddy，你也渴望我对吗？”

Sebastian挣脱Chris的手，脸贴着他的下体上下摩挲，表情虔诚而满足，Sebastian不在乎这是什么地方了，Chis在这里，就够了。

Sebastian用嘴咬住Chris裤子的拉链，解开他的扣子，本应该用来接吻的红唇凑过去吻了吻Chris耸起的性器。Chris低咒了一声，把男孩从地。上拉起来，搂着他无力的腰，孩也伸出双臂抱住他的肩背，身体紧紧向上拱起，妄图从他身上得到更多温暖，灵敏的小活头如同急需哺育的幼鸟，循着他的嘴舔了上去。

“要...Daddy......"Sebastian满是渴求的望着Chris，伸舌舔着红唇。

“小骚货......"Chris眼中盛满了欲望，低咒一声伸出三根手指大力插进了紧缩吐水的后穴里，男孩“啊”的尖叫出声，抱住他的脖子哆嗦起来。

“这就到了吗？”Chris的手指在内里来回搅动，屈指抠弄着最软嫩的地方。“啊...唔啊......”Sebastian柔声叫着抬起腿勾住男人的后腰，十指陷在有力的肩背里。几乎要到达顶峰的身体不住的颤抖，来回款摆主动摩挲着挖弄的手指。

“错了吗，Sebby？"粗糙的手指一下一下的抽插着小穴，发出了扑哧扑哧的水声。后穴狠狠的吮吸着他的手指，在Chis的抽插下欢快的叫着。

“今天你做的事，错了吗？Chris捏着男孩的脸，强行与他对视，那双碧绿的眼睛一眨不眨的看着看着Chis的唇。

“吻我，Daddy......”

“认错， Sebby, 如果你想要我的话，认错。”

随着又有一只手指插进去，将细嫩的后穴撑的更开，Sebastian哭着摇头，为后穴的快感，也为Chis不肯吻他。男孩不觉得自己有错，他那么爱Chris，那么好的Chris，他们怎么能那样跟他说话，不允许，绝对不允许。

“Sebby......你今天真的很不乖。"Chris的叹息让Sebastian颤抖了一下，Daddy要惩罚他了吗？突然一条冰冷的东西划过他的肌肤，Sebastian颤抖着想回头看，可是Chris却锁住了他脖子上的铁链，Sebastian只能感受那个东西从自己的脖子往下， 经过背脊，来到他的臀部。

突然"啪”的一声,臀部一阵火辣辣的痛感直击大脑，是鞭子，Chris在惩罚他。

“认错，Sebby。”

不，我没有。Sebastian要紧牙齿，不说话，只有断断续续的咽呜声与“啪啪”的鞭打声交织在一起。Chris下手当然不重，他舍不得真的打自己的男孩，但是......

“啊！不要......Daddy不要，那个，不行......”皮鞭的手柄抵住了Sebastian的后穴。

“说你错了Sebby, 不让你知道后果。"Chris低沉的声音穿过来，Sebastian知道他在生气。

“不，我没有错......啊！”皮鞭的手柄毫不犹豫的捅进了最深处，Sebastian咬住伤痕累累的唇尽量不让自己发出求饶的声音。可是冰冷冷的手柄让男孩感到不适，他需要温暖的东西

“Chris......给我不要这个，我要...你的...”

“满足不了你是吗？小骚货。”

“唔...啊，求你，Chris......Daddy...啊！”

Chris把自己的性器插了进去，和皮鞭一起，男孩吓坏了，他没有承受过这些，可是Chris不打算放过这个不听话的孩子。他猛烈的抽插，而手柄则挺弄着男孩的内里软肉。

要死掉了，要疼死了。Sebastian被大力的插入冲得差点跪在地上，但是Chis揽住他的腰，只有被插的几乎裂开的臀高高的翘

“Daddy，疼...... ”眼泪霎时顺着脸颊流了下来，Sebastian抓住套在脖子上的铁链哭喊。

“知道错了吗？说话。"Chris按压着后穴的褶动，做得到极限的肉体撕裂般的疼。浓烈的欲望被冲击到了更深的地方，Sebastian哆嗦看晃动身体，妄图摆脱这已经无法忍受的浪荡对待。

Chris的性器在男孩体内停顿了一下，随即便分了Sebastian的腿根，开始抽插起来。吊着Sebastian的锁链也承受不住这样激烈的冲击，吱吱的晃动起来，满室弥漫淫靡的体液气息，Sebastian的头被晃动的昏昏沉沉，后穴在手柄和性器的不停挤压下，渐渐由疼痛演变成另一种滋味， 体内的快感升腾起来, Sebastian伸出一只手抓了Chris的手， 紧紧的抓着，却不知该怎么

Chris也减慢了抽插的速度，等着男孩的下一步动作。Sebastian突然拉着Chris的手放在自己的前胸，男人被他这样一带猛地往前倾，性器再次进入到了男孩的身体深处。

“Daddy...动一动，摸摸我...”

Chris贴住Sebastian的身体，手一寸一寸的抚弄着他的肌肤，在经过挺立的乳尖时，用手指狠狠一掐。

“啊......”疼痛让Sebastian忍不住叫出声，却没有办法躲避。他承受着Chris的怒火，后穴含着的两样东西让他无法思考，就这样哆嗦着射出来，可是Chris偏偏在这个时候把性器和手柄都往最深处推去。

“不行，要坏掉、啊......”

Chris感受着怀里男孩高潮过后的紧致身体，猛的把手柄抽出来，紧紧的勒住他的腰大力的挺动了几十下，释放在痉挛的身体里。

Chris抱住晕过去的Sebastian，他怎么会不，知道男孩在想什么呢，他不道歉，不承认自己做错了，不过是看不得别人压榨他，等这孩子醒了再慢慢教育吧。

Chis叹了口气，抱着Sebastian向楼上的浴室走去。


End file.
